The Final Year
by Slivertongue
Summary: Its the Trio's last year and what awaits them will be the biggest challenge they have yet to face..i cant think up a summary at all!Sorry, please read..its worth a shot anyway!


_Hello..and welcome tomy attempt at another fanfiction! This one I will try to finish..but life just keeps catching up on me!_

_This story doesn't follow the Half Blood Prince..not at the moment anyway. _

_Enjoy it!_

**Chapter 1.**

Harry was woken up by a constant tapping on his window. He looked over through blurry eyes and saw three owls outside his bedroom window; the one that was making all the noise he noticed was his own owl Hedwig. He jumped out of bed glancing at the clock as he went, it was only six o' clock and he knew the Durlsey's where asleep in the next room and didn't want them to be woken. Knowing too well from experience what they can do. Though he had gotten used to being starved and locked in his room for days on end.

"Shush Hedwig", he whispered mentally kicking himself for closing the window the night before.

When Harry opened the window the three owls zoomed in and landed on his bed and waited patiently for Harry to open his letters. Harry removed the letters from the owls. And the owls he didn't own flew back out the window. He opened the letter Hedwig had carried first. Harry recognised the writing as Hermione's.

Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! How are you? I didn't send you your present as I expect I'll be seeing you later. I just wrote this quick letter to say Happy Birthday and I also wanted to say I got Head Girl! I can't believe it, I never expected it! Mam's calling me I better go. See you later.  
Hermione

P.S: I got it! I got it!

Harry laughed not feeling one bit surprised Hermione got Head Girl. He would have been more surprised if she hadn't. All though he did wonder why she said she would see him today. He put the thought to the back of his mind and looked at the other two letters, he recognised the Hogwarts crest on the one closest to him. He opened it and read it through quickly.

'_No surprises then'_ he thought, '_I wasn't a Prefect so there was no way I would be Head boy._ _'Wonder if Ron is?_'

He looked at the other letter and recognised Ron's untidy handwriting. He opened the letter and start reading,

_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. You are probably wondering why I sent this letter so early. Right now its only 5 o' clock in the morning. I'm not going mad, if that's what your thinking, Mam made me write it this early to give you time to pack. Pack? I hear you say. That's right we are coming to get you. We can't tell you what time we are coming or where we are going. For obvious reasons. Well that's all for now I'm going back to bed! See you in a while. _

_Ron P.S please forgive the state of the writing but it's a bit early to even try and write as good as Hermione!_

_P.P.S Did you get Head Boy? I didn't thank God! Couldn't risk turning out like Percy could I? _

_Harry laughed again as he put down his other friends letter. He glanced around his room and stopped laughing at once. His room was in a state, it would take him hours to pack! By Half 8, he had everything ready. He dragged his trunk downstairs and met his Aunt Petunia at the bottom._

"Running away again?" she asked Harry hopefully.

"I'm going to a friends house for the rest of the summer. Don't get to upset but I probably won't come back here next summer, in fact you can count on me not coming back. Shame." Harry answered a big grin plastered to his face. "So what's for breakfast?" And with that he went into the kitchen closely followed by his aunt.

"Well since it's your last day in the house I think we need a celebration, for breakfast you can have two pieces of grapefruit." Harry's aunt said putting a plate in front of him.

"You stun me with your kindness."

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia went an answered it.

"Hello we are here to pick up Harry", a women's voice said.

Harry ran out to the door and saw Mrs Weasley and Ron at the front door.

"Hello Harry dear, get your trunk and we'll be on our way." Greeted Mrs Weasley.

Harry picked up the trunk at the bottom of the stairs and Ron took Hedwigs cage. Ron and Mrs Weasley made there way out to a car Harry recognised to be from the Ministry of Magic. He turned to his Aunt said goodbye and start walking down the garden path.

"Take care of yourself Harry", answered Aunt Petunia.

Harry startled turned to stare at his Aunt, she gave him a small smile and closed the front door, leaving Harry routed to the spot in shock.

"Come on Harry", called Ron from the car. And Harry turned around walked to the car and was driven to what he had now come to call his home. 'The Burrow'.

Harry, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived at the Burrow. Harry got out of the car and turned just in time to see Tonks appear out of nowhere, a second later Moody arrived and a car that had been invisible reappeared.

"Into the house Potter, come on hurry up", Moody said pushing Harry in through the front door.

"I'm pretty sure nobody followed us Moody." Said Tonks as she walked in after them.

"Harry!" squealed a voice Harry recognised to be his friend Hermione. She ran up to him and gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"I just arrived too. Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Fine thanks", said Harry used to his friends behaviour. He had gotten bone- crushing hugs of her for the last few years. "Congratulations on getting Head-Girl".

"Thanks. Did you get Head-boy?" she asked excitingly.

"No, I wasn't a Prefect so I never expected to get it", he answered.

"I wonder who did? If not you or Ron then who?" she asked puzzled.

"Knowing our luck Malfoy got it", answered Ron joining the conversation.

"Will you three kindly move out of the way. We're melting out here." Came Mrs Weasleys voice from behind them.

"Oh sorry", they said together moving out of the way.

"Show Harry up to your room Ron." Said Mrs Weasley walking towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a hour."

With that Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking up the first of several staircases. When they reached the seventh floor they walked into Ron's room. Hermione sat down at what was to be Harry's bed and Harry joined her after putting down the trunk that he and Ron had carried up the stairs. Ron sat opposite them on his own bed. They sat silently for what seemed like an age each engulfed in their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Can you believe this will be our last year in Hogwart's?" she asked them quietly.

"I can't. I can still remember our first year at Hogwarts like it was last year." Harry answered feeling depressed.

"The troll" said Ron smiling at the memory.

"That wasn't funny Ron we could have died." Said Hermione trying and failing miserably not to smile.

"That's the first time we really became friends," said Harry

"Yeah," Hermione and Ron agreed.

For the next hour and a half the three friends sat reminiscing about everything they had gone through together and only stop talking when Mrs Weasley came up to the room.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione I've been calling you for the last half hour, dinner is ready. I told you it would only take an hour.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "We were talking and lost track of time."

"Yes well just hurry up and come down you can talk for as long as you like after dinner." Said Mrs Weasley turning and heading out the door and back down to the kitchen.

The three friends followed her down the stairs and out into the back garden. Since they were in the middle of a heat wave and there was more for dinner than usual Mrs Weasley had set up a long table that would fit them all. Since Harry and his friends had been talking everyone else was almost half way through their meal. Fred and George where all ready finished.

"Mam can we have desert now?" the twins asked together.

"You can not," Mrs Weasley answered. "You'll have desert with everyone else".

Fred and George groaned but stayed at the table joining into the others conversations. Harry laughed and talked along with everyone else hoping the rest of the summer would go smoothly. Three hours later everyone was still gathered out in the back garden talking and joking. It was midnight when Mrs Weasley finally told everyone to go to bed saying they had to be up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Everyone was having such a good time it took them another hour to go to bed.

In the morning Mrs Weasley woke Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny up at seven to go to Diagon Alley. They got dressed, ate their breakfast and were standing in front of the fireplace an hour later. Mrs Weasley handed them some Floo powder in turn and five minutes later they where walking down the main street in Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley let Ron, Hermione and Harry go off on their own thinking they were safe with Tonks trailing behind them disguised as an middle aged witch doing her shopping.  
Their first stop was the Quidditch shop to Hermione annoyance. She went into the bookshop that was a few shops down from the Quidditch shop. A few minutes later Harry left the shop to go get Hermione, leaving Ron a few minutes extra to try and get the shopkeeper to lower the price of the Nimbus2001 for him. So far he was having no luck.

Harry strolled down the street towards the shop Hermione was in when he saw her come out of the shop with a new book in her hand, Harry couldn't help smiling at this. But his smile didn't last long. Harry was stop in his tracks by what sound like a thousand balloons popping at once. He looked at Hermione and saw the worried expression on her face. Harry took out his wand; Hermione did the same and start walking faster towards Harry.

A second later and Harry was flying through the air after hearing a deafening bang, he lost sight of Hermione and was went crashing through the window of Flourish and Blotts. Dazed, confused and hurt Harry struggled to his feet thinking of one thing, Hermione, she had been on the street too.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" came a voice he recognised over the screams of help and pain, it was Mrs Weasley.

Harry stood up wobbling slightly and saw Mrs Weasley making her way toward him, Ginny clinging to her arm looking shook but not hurt.

"Stay here Mrs Weasley," Harry shouted over the screams turning and limping towards the door.

"Harry get back here!" shouted Mrs Weasley but she was too late Harry had gone outside.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted trying not to look at the bodies around him."Hermione!"

The smoke was so dense Harry couldn't see a thing. His foot hit something on the ground and he heard the thing moan. Harry bent down and saw Hermione. She had a slash right across her left cheek that was deep and bleeding badly she was also holding her stomach and Harry could see blood coming through and staining her clothes.

"Hermione its ok", he said picking Hermione up. He couldn't remember what way he had come from so he started walking in what he hoped was the direction of shops. It was slow progress Hermione's weight plus his sore leg and cuts and bruises were slowing him down.

"Harry!" he heard a voice calling from behind. He turned and saw a women's figure running towards him through the dust. It was Tonks. "Are you ok?" she asked when she got to them.

"I am but Hermione isn't", he said nodding his head at Hermione.

"Where are Ron and Mrs Weasley?" Tonks asked looking anxiously round her.

"Ron was in the Quidditch shop and Ginny and Mrs Weasley were in Flourish and Blotts the last I saw" Harry answered shifting his weight to his good leg.

The dust was starting to clear and Harry could see bodies on the ground and people limping and supporting each other.

"What happened?" Harry asked Tonks.

"It was Death Eaters they apparated and blew up the street. I can't remember them even saying a spell. It was." Tonks was interrupted by a shout.

"Harry, oh bloody hell your ok!" It was Ron looking shocked but not injured except for the bruise Harry could see on his face. "I was so worried, I didn't know where anyone was, and I don't know if Mam and Ginny are ok!" he said worriedly. "Is Hermione ok?"

"Your Mam and Ginny are fine and Hermione well, she's hurt, badly from what I can see." Answered Harry.

"We have to find your Mam and Ginny then get Hermione to a doctor." Said Tonks.

"Give Hermione to me", said Ron taking Hermione from a relieved Harry whose leg gave out from under him.

"Come on we have to go and quickly." Said Tonks worriedly helping Harry up.

"Why are you so worried?" Asked Harry.

"I don't think the Death Eaters are finished, they don't just blow up a place and leave it's too simple for them". She answered starting to walk, slowed down because Harry was leaning on her. A second later they heard screams and voices shouting curses, people start running towards them.

"Quick we have to move now". Tonks said and with that they start running.

_A/n: OK so? what did you think? Reviews will encourage me to update! Thanks_


End file.
